Cruel Reality
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: As always, I didn't know what to call my story. Anyways, this is a 'what if' kind of story. What if Brian could actually love. What if Justin and Brian's lifes were a little different. WARNING: ABUS, POSSIBLE SELF HARM! YOU WERE WARNED!
1. Meeting Justin Taylor

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #9

Chapter #1

Summary: Brian Kinney is a doctor at a hospital, and Justin Taylor, keeps on having to go there.

Justin Taylor was a senior at St. James. His father is an abusive homophobe. His father beats him up and so does a classmate, Chris Hobbes. His mother doesn't do anything about his father beating him, or Chris Hobbes. He pushes Justin into walls, and punches him. Justin also gets beat up by homophobes on the street. Luckily, he has a best friend: Daphne Chanders. One night, he passes out and someone takes him into the hospital and meets the most beautiful doctor/man in the world. Brian Kinney.

A/N: I know it's short. Sorry about that. I'm changing their back rounds a little bit.


	2. Meeting Brian Kinney

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #9

Chapter #2

Summary: Brian Kinney is a doctor at a hospital, and Justin Taylor, keeps on having to go there.

Brian Kinney is a doctor at Allegheny Hospital. He's 29 years old. He doesn't talk to his asshole of a father and bitch of a mother. He has great friends though. Mikey, his best friend since they were 14 years old. Mikey's mom, Debbie. Ted, Emmett, and Lindsey are also his friends. Melanie and him get along okay. His son, Gus is 3 years old.

Most of the time, there's not a lot of bad cases at the hospital. Sometimes there's really bad cases. One night, he gets some one really injured. Justin Taylor. The most beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed angel.

A/N: I know that this one is also short. I'm changing their back rounds a little bit. Sorry if it's confusing, or if it sucks.


	3. Punishment? Or Abuse?

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #9

Chapter #2

Summary: Brian Kinney is a doctor at a hospital, and Justin Taylor, keeps on having to go there.

"Dad, I'm home!" Justin yelled through the house, after he came home from school. His father, Craig Taylor, had stumbled from the kitchen. Justin knew he was drunk. _Oh, great. Just what I need; another beating. I already got one from Chris fucking Hobbes._ Justin thought. "I saw this, in your room." He showed Justin pictures of naked men. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _Justin thought again. "Want to tell me about them?" His words were slurred.

"Um...they're for an...art project...for school." _Damn! That sounded lame! _ Justin thought, being very nervous. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a fist connect with his eye. He stumbled backwards. His father punched him a couple more times, in the face, then slammed him into the wall. Justin was laying on the floor now. His father was kicking him in the ribs, right where Chris Hobbes punched him. "Dirty...little..._faggot!_" His father kicked him as he said each word. Then kicked him in the head. Justin finally got a chance to get up when his father took a swig of the beer he was holding. After Craig took the last swig, he smashed on Justin's head, and yelled, "Get Out Of My House!"

"Gladly!" Justin yelled back, and ran out of the house. He felt dizzy and light headed, but kept running. He had to get as far away from his "home." He then fainted on the sidewalk.

A couple hours later, he woke up. Someone was calling his name. "Mr. Taylor?" He put his hand up to his forehead. His head hurt like hell. "Mr. Taylor?" Someone asked again. It sounded like a male. He opened his eyes. At first the light blinding, but then wasn't so bad, after his eyes focused. He saw a tall, brunet, hazel eyed man, in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck. He looked at the man. "Good to see you're awake Mr. Taylor." The tall brunet said.


	4. What happened? What's going to happen?

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #9

Chapter #4

Summary: Brian Kinney is a doctor at a hospital, and Justin Taylor, keeps on having to go there.

Brian Kinney, was working the late shift. He only did this when they were short on staff, or when he had nothing better to do. Tonight, they were short on staff. There were non-stop injuries coming in. He'd been taking care of patients all day. What he really wanted to do was go to Babylon, and possibly get sucked off and fuck someone in the backroom. Being very high and very drunk.

He sighed, and looked at the chart, of his next patient. Justin Taylor. It said he lost a lot of blood, a head injury, broken ribs, a black eye, and cuts and bruises all over his body. He went into his hospital room and saw just how bad it really was. _Oh. My. God. He looks worse than I thought, but he looks beautiful. Hold it Kinney! What are you saying? _Brian thought. He shook his head out of his thoughts and went over to Justin. "Mr. Taylor?" Justin started to move. "Mr. Taylor?" Justin slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Brian. He saw his blue eyes._ Wow! Those blue eyes, with the blonde hair, make him look so...angelic. Stop it right now Kinney! _Brian thought again. He shook his head again. "Good to see you're awake Mr. Taylor." Brian smiled at him.

"Where am I? What happened?" Justin croaked out.

"You're in Allegheny hospital. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Brian shined the light from the little flash light, in Justin's eyes. Justin moved his head away from the light. It hurt his eyes so _fucking _much.

"Please, don't do that again! That hurt!" Justin tried yelling, but all it came out as a small croak. Brian gave a little chuckle.

"Sorry, but it's policy." (A/N: not sure if it is policy. Didn't do much research. Sorry if I'm wrong.) "Just turn your head this way."

"You're not going to shine that light in my other eye are you?"

"Sorry, but I have to." Justin sighed in frustration, but turned his head, so Brian could shine the light in his other eye. Right when Brian did, Justin turned his head away, eyes closed tight, his hand over his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly and focused them. "What's the last thing you remember?" Brian asked again.

"I remember coming home from school, and then my dad asking me about some drawings I did. He started kicking and punching me. Of course, before that, a classmate had punched my ribs. And then after he told me to get the fuck out, and I took off running and passed out on the sidewalk." Justin's voice kept breaking.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were the drawings of?" Justin hesitated.

"Well...they were...um...men, well classmates, that are boys...naked." Justin looked down at his hands, the walls, the ceiling, the window, anywhere but at Brian.

"You're gay." Brian stated.

"Yeah," Justin whispered. Brian leaned into Justin's ear.

"I'm gay too." Brian whispered. Brian looked at Justin and they smiled at each other. Then they both started laughing.

"OW! Shit!" Justin screamed in pain and held his ribs. It hurt way too much to laugh, and plus his body was sore all over.

"Mr. Taylor, according to the chart, you have lost a lot of blood, a head injury, broken ribs, a black eye, and cuts and bruises all over your body. When you were first brought in here, your blood pressure was low, and there were gashes on the side of your head. We patched up the gash and all the other cuts, and managed to stabilize your blood pressure. That should be obvious or you wouldn't be conscious right now."

"Do you know who brought me in here?"

"She said her name was Daphne. She wanted me to tell you that she would've liked to stay, but she had to go to work. Do you know Daphne?"

"She's my best friend."

"Ah. I see. Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and chat, I have to check on my other patients."

"Maybewecouldtalklatertonight?" Justin spoke a little too fast.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Maybe...we could talk...later...tonight?"

"Maybe. See ya later." Brian winked at him. Justin couldn't help but grin a million-watt smile. "Sunshine." Brian left. Justin started to get excited. He couldn't wait for his talk with Brian tonight.


	5. Was that a wrong move?

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #9

Chapter #5

A/N: I am using a different computer for this chapter and I don't know how many chapters. Sorry if it looks weird, can't read it, ect. I'll let you know when my laptop is working again.

That night, when Brian's shift was over, he went into Justin's hospital room. Justin was sleeping. Brian just stared at him, smiling. _He's so cute when he's sleeping. _Brian thought. _Stop that right now Kinney! He's your patient! You can't...love him! _Justin started to stir in his sleep. And started panting, sweating, and screaming. "NO! Stop! Please, stop!." Justin screamed in his sleep. Brian ran over to him.

"Justin!" Brian said loudly, shaking Justin gently. "Justin! Wake up!" Justin snapped his eyes open. He was still sweating and panting. "You okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Justin croaked.

"You want some water?"

"Please."

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Like I could." Brian and Justin laughed, then Brian went to get Justin water.

A couple minutes later, Brian comes back with water and a burger. He went over and stood next to the bed, He handed the water to Justin. "I got you a burger. I figured you must be starving."

"Thanks." Brian put the burger on the table, next to the bed, and sat down in a chair. They talked for about an hour, so Brian left, and Justin fell asleep.

A week later, Justin is released from the hospital. Justin and...Dr. Kinney talked through the whole week. Daphne visited Justin, at least once a day.

(A/N: Sorry for the time jumps.)

Two weeks later, Justin came back to the hospital with a broken arm, After Justin got x-rays, he waited in a room, sitting on the bed, holding his arm, which is wrapped in an ace bandage. Brian walks into the room, and sees Justin sitting on the bed, holding his arm. Justin looks up at him. "Mr. Taylor."

"Surprise." Justin said sarcastically. Brian chuckles and looks at the chart. (A/N: 'm not sure if it's it a chart or something else. Sorry if I'm wrong.)

"It says that you have a broken arm."

"Yep."

"How'd it happen?"

"Let's just say that my father twisted me arm a little too much."

"That's happened to me before."

"Yeah, you told me."

"I know. We should look at your x-rays." After looking at the x-rays, Justin got his arm casted, and left.

(A/N: Another time jump. Sorry. Don't hate me!)

A month later, Justin was rushed to the hospital. Daphne arrived a minute after the ambulance got to the hospital. It took a couple hours, but Daphne could finally see her friend. Brian walked into the room. She looked up at him, and gave a small smile. "Hi Dr. Kinney." Daphne said, in a low voice.

"Hi Daphne."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"He has a concussion, but he'll be okay."

"Thank god," she said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Well, he called me and told me that his father punched him in the head three times. He said that I had to drive him to the hospital. Right as I walked out the front door, he fainted. Luckily I was already running to him, when I saw him, and caught him. Then I called an ambulance."

"Why is he still living with his parents, if his father does these things to him?"

"He can't afford a place of his own. I offered him to live with me, but he insisted that he couldn't." Justin started to groan and move. Daphne looked at him. So did Brian. "Justin?" Daphne asked.

"Mt. Taylor?" Brian asked. Justin slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?" Justin croaked. Everything was still looked blurry. His eyes weren't focused.

"You're in a hospital." Daphne answered.

"What happened?"

"Your father punched you in the head, and then you passed out." Daphne answered again.

"Daphne, visiting hours are over. But you can come back tomorrow if you can." Brian said.

"Okay. Bye Justin. Bye Dr. Kinney." After she left, Brian went over to the bed.

"I bet you feel like hell."

"Really? I feel fine, after being punched in the head." Justin said sarcastically and pissed.

"No need to be pissy. But who can blame you after being beat up so many times?"

"No one can blame me I guess." Brian chuckled.

"I have to do an exam on you. Can you sit up?" Justin started to sit up, but his head started to hurt really bad, and laid back down, with his hand on his forehead. "Let me help." Brian helped him sit up, and swing his legs over the side of the bed. As Brian was listening to Justin's heart, with the stephoscope, Justin leaned up and gave Brian's lips a quick peck. They were both shocked. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to...I shouldn't have done that." Justin looked down at his hands.

A/N: Sorry if it's not that good. Hopefully the next one will be better.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ!

This is just an authors note type thing. What do you think I should do?

Should Brian and Justin have a monogamous relationship, but still go out to clubs and bars.

OR

Should Brian and Justin have a relationship like they had in the show.

Let me know. At least 5 comments please! Thanks :)


End file.
